1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a three-dimensionally latticed flexible-structure composite, and more particularly to a three-dimensionally latticed flexible-structure composite advantageously usable in articles which are destined to undergo repeated exertion of heavy loads and, therefore, require great strength for the absorption of such external impacts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-dimensionally fiber-reinforced composite materials which have heretofore been extensively utilized (such as the products dealt with in "Applied Polymer Symposium", No. 15, 103-111, 1970) generally lack porosity. A few others may possess porosity merely because they contain voids such as the numerous cells which are randomly distributed in their matrices.
The aforementioned three-dimensionally fiber-reinforced composite materials of the prior art betray inferior mechanical strength upon exposure to repeatedly exerted loads. Although those possessing porosity enjoy the advantage of light weight, they nevertheless are likewise deficient in mechanical strength.